American Civil War
USAball swallows CSAball|combatant1 = USAball Support: UKball (since 1863) Russian Empireball (until 1863)|combatant2 = CSAball Support: Franceball (until 1863) Second Mexican Empireball (1863-1864)|place = Southern US|caption = CSAball seceding from USAball|territory = West Virginiaball and Nevadaball becoming new stateballs|commander1 = Abraham Lincoln Ulysses S. Grant|commander2 = Jefferson Davis Robert E. Lee Stonewall Jackson|strength1 = 2,200,000|strength2 = 750,000–1,000,000|casualties1 = 828,000+|casualties2 = 864,000+|notes = CSAball was swallowed up by USAball South left very poor, leading to the continuation of racism and poverty}}The , sometimes called the War for the Union by Unionists, and the War of Northern Aggresion by Confederates, was a war between USAball and CSAball. HistoryCategory:Events Antebellum (Before The War) During the years leading up to the American Civil War manifest destiny was in its golden age, there had been a rapid expansion of the Louisiana purchase and the anschluss of Texasball and a lot of Mexicoball's clay. The economy of the Southern states was heavily based on agriculture mostly performed by free 2ball farmers and have received a stigma that they were all slave owning plantation owners because of singular large slave owning plantationssample from the census of 1860. . and it was disputed over if these new territories would become slave states or not. The Election of Lincoln Abraham Lincoln ran on the platform of endorsing the Homestead Act and held no strong opinions on slavery, despite war propaganda and post-war propaganda. His actions and records did demonstrate he believed very much in merit as appose to heraldic beliefs of the day. However late into his campaign he changed his platform to include hundreds of pro-south proposals, as he wanted to keep the dissolving union and the south succeeding from United States. The Civil War The war started when Lincoln used the Fort Sumter attack to gain enough sympathy to declare war against the southern secession stateballs, not the CSAball, as USAball refused to see them as a legitimate nationball U.S. Department of state.. Mcpherson, James M. (2007). This Mighty Scourge: Perspectives on the Civil War. Oxford University press US p.65. the war flipped back and forth, with CSAball's strong conviction, guerrilla tactics, and a larger percent veteran and militant population, including superior generals keeping the north from simply overwhelming the south, and the northerner's numbers and resources keeping the south from making a successful offensive. The war ended with USAball's victory because of its superior military numbers, industry, and technology. During the first years of the war the south won most of the battles and even was able to get territory in the border states due to superior military tactics, however after the battle of Gettysburg the north turned the tides of the war because they started using total war tactics (not related with the video game series 'Total War'). After the War USAball bans slavery and frees enslaved 8balls 7balls and 3balls and recognized Liberiaball's independence, He traded Alaskaball from Russian Empireball in 1867 and was considered a energetic countryball with strong army and economic growth system after the American Civil War in the 1870s. CSAball's states then came back into USAball clay. Stateballs who fought USAball (Union): * Massachusettsball * New Yorkball * Pennsylvaniaball * Vermontball * Rhode Islandball * Connecticutball * Ohiorawr * New Hampshireball * Maineball * New Jerseyball * Illinoisball * Oregonball * Iowaball * Wisconsinball * Michigancube * Californiaball * Kansasball * Minnesotaball * Nevadaball (from 1864) Border Stateballs: * Missouriball * Kentuckyball * West Virginiaball (from 1863) * Marylandball * Delawareball CSAball (Confederacy): * South Carolinaball * Mississippiball * Floridaball * Alabamaball * Louisianaball * Texasball * Georgiaball (state) * Tennesseeball * Arkansasball * North Carolinaball * Virginiaball Neutral: * Indian Territories References }} zh:美国内战 __FORCETOC__ Category:USAball Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars before WWII Category:Wars before Post-Cold War Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving Confederateball Category:Wars Category:Wars before Cold War